Hera's Final Act
by Toshiro of the Eternal Dream
Summary: Hera has finnaly left Zeus. She has long sinced Accepted that she was a mistake. Zeus Discovers how much he actuallly needs her and thus the story will change as it goes.
1. Hera's Final Gift

Hera was sitting under a tree in her garden, about the only remaining place that her unfaithful husband as of yet to defile. She was crying, something that no other god or goddesses as ever seen her do beside Zeus on that fateful night. Hera often wondered why she fell in love with Zeus. Contrary to what many believe not a single one of his children was hers , not even Hephaestus, and she knew that unlike the many women that Zeus as bedded she was the only one who truly loved him with all of her heart. Every affair killed her inside and in the end she was finally ready to do the right thing. This was Hera's and Zeus one millionth anniversary and it was the one millionth one that Zeus forgot. Hera left her room at midnight and walked into the throne room. She looked around, making sure she was alone. She walked up to her throne with tears in her eyes and left her crown, wedding ring, and a note there and she said so softly no one could hear her "Be Happy Zeus, Happy Anniversary, I Love You." Then Hera left feeling even worse than before but had a strange sense that she may have done something right in Zeus's eyes.

Morning came and all the gods and goddesses were in the throne room Zeus came in asked "What is everyone talking about?" Athena took her father's hand and guided him to the thrones and Zeus looked at what was sitting on Hera's throne and froze in, his mind. He went to the note and read it aloud "Zeus, if you are reading this, than I've already corrected your mistake. No I haven't touched or harmed any of your lovers for I haven't harmed any of them in a hundred eons. The mistake I'm talking about is me. I have fought; I have tried to hold our marriage together in hope that maybe there was a small remnant of love that we once shared. But I have found there is none, it was probably never there to begin with and I was fool to fall in love with you. No matter what you've done to me, I've always forgave you. But I can't do it anymore all of creation sees me as the strongest of all the females but I am not. Everyone just sees the façade that I put in place. Zeus find another queen if you so wish to or be free as you have always thought. I love you and I always will but it is time for me to go. The goddesses not worth remembering Hera."

Everyone was crying and Zeus most of all. "We have to find her now!" Zeus thundered and everyone began looking Zeus looked the hardest and longest but to no avail.

Another million years passed and Hera was never found. Zeus stayed in Hera's room every night since the day she left he has never touched or even thought of another woman other than Hera. He realized how much he truly loved and needed her by his side. He remembered all the times he used to see her smile but it was so rarely when they married he knew why. He thought of the time she laughed, sang, and even danced for him and it made his heart cry even more. He looked back at all their fights and realized that only someone who loved him would care but she never ordered him to do anything. She pleaded and asked for him to stop and he thought of his last argument he had with her.

"_Hera!" Zeus stormed up to her._

_Hera was looking out the belching into the garden and turned to see Zeus's eyes which help nothing but anger and hatred in them. Hera wondered what she did now for as far has she knows she hasn't done anything in eons. "To what do I owe this anger Zeus?" Hera spoke calmly despite that every time he had an affair or fought with her it killed her inside._

_Zeus was outraged and yelled at Hera "What did you do to my little princess?"_

_Hera understood now why he was pissed and it hurt her all the more. "I have done nothing to her."_

"_She left and got married! So who is responsible for this?" Zeus asked has he grabbed her by her wrists and held tightly enough that it hurt her._

_Hera refused to show that his grip had hurt her and spoke calmly trying not to yell for it would only make things worse. "I have done nothing to her; she chose to marry someone else and not you. She is probably better off that way." _

_Zeus held her tighter and screamed in Hera's face. "You did this! You made her marry someone else, you unfaithful wife."_

_Hera was holding back the tears from his grip and from his words. "She chose to marry some else by her own free will and nothing you do can break that bond."_

_Zeus so angry with Hera let her go but not before he smacked her across the face, so hard she fell back and began to bleed. Hera couldn't hold back the tears anymore as she put her hand on her face and saw blood. Zeus realized what he had done in his anger and went to help Hera saying "Hera, I'm sorry. I-I- didn't mean to!" Zeus tried. But Hera got up and backed away from him. For the first time in her long life she was actually afraid of the man she loved more then anything. "No Zeus, You meant it. I can only hope you don't treat every woman this way. Bye" Then she ran away from him with tears streaming down her face._

That fight was the last time he ever saw her and he regretted more than any other fight, for it was the first time he actually hurt her psychically contrary to what humans believe. He got up and walked in Hera's garden. Zeus remembered oh so clearly that this place held Hera's and his happiest memories with her and he wanted to keep this place special so only Hera or him could enter this place. As he walked through the garden saw the trees, flowers, fruits, and intricate water ways he came sadden but what had him fall to his knees in pure agony, regret, and sorrow was when he saw statue of him and Hera where the inscription the bottom of the statue said "Together Forever No Matter How Long, I Love You My Soul Mate."

Zeus cried that night and day.


	2. Hera and Hercules Part One

Hera's disappearance worried everyone. It was almost as if she was never there to begin with.

Hera was never close to anyone after she married Zeus. Why? You see she at one time was loved by all but through her marriage she let herself give way to rage as to disguise the fact she was hurt. Zeus had always told her she needed to be strong and sadness and despair were weak emotions where as rage wasn't. She never expected for Zeus's children to ever like her, for she knew they had no reason to after the way she treated their mothers so cruelly. Her brothers and sisters hated her before long she felt that even her mother the Great Rhea hated her. Hera lost trust in all around her. All her friends that were female, Zeus later had an affair with and her friends that were male, always met the same fate, DEATH, Zeus would kill them saying that no man should be with her but him. Hera honestly had no one she was close with. In truth Hera never hated any of Zeus's children except Hercules and she's didn't hate him in the beginning.

Hera heard a cry from her high priestess Clair. Hera came to see her in a instant and when got there it was too late the deed was done. Clair was raped by no other than Hercules. Hera was angry, no she was enraged by this but she couldn't just attack him because of Zeus's order. Also she used to help him when he was younger. So she gave him several chances to admit to his crime so she could help the best she could. But, he never responded so Hera decided to face Hercules in person, in hopes that he one the kind of man that wanted to say sorry to the face. When she went to the spot to meet him, Hercules attacked her and raped her as well while saying that she was pathic and gloating on the fact that if she were to hurt him no one would believe her least of all Zeus and it hurt her. You are probably wondering how Hercules managed to even get Hera to the ground let alone rape her right? Well you see he had his father's strength and let's just say he also had a very shocking touch that helped him do his crime. Hera laid there hurt after he was gone and cried, for she knew what he said was true, no one would ever believe her.

Sorry it's not much but I lost my thought, I will get back to it later.


	3. PLot Twist Poll

Okay I will take a poll on who I will put Hera with in the end

the choices are

Zeus - They make up

Hades - I'll explain things later

Morpheus - An Eternal dreamer dreams for the Wife who dreams of a good husband

Anteros - The god of returned love will help Hera

and last but not least my own Oc who has immortality and youth and power but isn't a god for his immortality was given to him Hera, Nyx, Erebus, Morpheus, Hades, Persephone, Eros, Anteros, Hecate, Rhea, Eris, Iris, and theSisters of Fate.

This part won't come into play for a long while which is why i will let you know now so after i read plenty of reviews with the choics i add it


	4. Hera&Hercules 2 & Alexander the Great

Hera was for once thankful that Zeus was never around for nine months Hera hid the fact that she was pregnant and she bore a son who later became known as Alexander the Great. But before all those events happened Hera got even with Hercules. She drove him to kill his family and later forced him to die. Zeus and all the other gods punished Hera greatly for this but Hera didn't care because she did what was within her right. Hera, through all her time was constantly trying to find out why Zeus hated her so.

Sorry it's not much but I lost my thought, I will get back to it if anyone wishes to help me they can send me a message with an idea and if I use your idea I will give credit where credit is do.


	5. Family, Love, Rage, and Revival

Hera after convincing herself that Zeus never loved her to begin with or perhaps if he did, he saw the mistake he made long before she did. So she slowly distanced herself more and more as to try to regain that which she lost.

Hera disguised herself a human and raised Alexander has his mother for she was and taught him how to fight and she was even pleased with his marriages. Alexander had two wives both of who he was faithful to death. His first died died giving birth his Daughter who was given the name Clair by her mother before she died his second wife bore Alexander 4 more daughter named, Lilly, Blaze, Faira, and Zera. His last child was his first son named Kian. Hera watched and even was loved by her son, both daughter's in law and her grand kids but her one true family that gave her peace was soon taken from her.

The other gods didn't like Alexander and wanted him gone as to keep their place amoung the humans hearts. So since they all knew that for some odd reason Hera was their patron goddess. So, they made a decision on a day Hera was visiting them and when she retuned they murder by Zeus, Athena, and Ares.

Needless to say Hera lost it. She unleashed power that non of the other gods have seen her use since The Great Titian War and she plunged the world into an era where they would become figures to no longer truly be thought of real, for she knew most of her divine family depended on others for love not each other.

Hera still tried to help others, she was beginning to feel good about herself but it was always short lived because he was only seemed to be happy when Hera was in pain.

Sorry it's not much but I lost my thought, I will get back to it if anyone wishes to help me they can send me a message with an idea and if I use your idea I will give credit where credit is do.


	6. Hera and Morpheus Part One

-Present Time after the Hera left-

Hera was in truth in the one place no one would look for. Her own mind and dreams.

She was friends with Morpheus in secret. Hera still didn't trust Morpheus's kindness towards her but none the less she was a happy. There were days that would just walk around and talk and days Hera broke down crying and Morpheus just held her close and told her everything will be alright.

Sorry it's not much but I lost my thought, I will get back to it if anyone wishes to help me they can send me a message with an idea and if I use your idea I will give credit where credit is do.


	7. Hera and Hades Part One

Hera slowly felt some feeling of more than that of the love friend towards Morpheus and decided to visit the underworld and to her brother Hades. Now Hades only seemed to hate around Persephone because of a few things. But Hades did in fact love Hera to death. Hera and Hades were both understanding to each to each to a great that many who knew of Hades courting so long ago wonder why she never married Hades in the first place. Hades along with Morpheus, Erebus, and Nyx . Taught her the beauty of darkness and how it was misunderstood.

Hera became worried because she knew that Zeus was looking for her. She feared it was to punish or lock her Tartus for eternity, but she knew that the pain there would be like heaven compared to the pain she lived through her entire existence up to this point. Hera just wanted someone to truly love her and accept her for who she was and most if not all beings disliked or hated her. Hera left after her visit and Gave Hades a kiss on the cheek. "I will see you again dear brother." and Hades smiles which was rare and gave her a kiss back on the cheek.

Sorry it's not much but I lost my thought, I will get back to it if anyone wishes to help me they can send me a message with an idea and if I use your idea I will give credit where credit is do. (Sorry I don't think this will be a long chapter story until later)


	8. Zeus and Nyx Talk  Hera Found?

Zeus was stubborn and that would never change. He only corrects things when it is most critical but by the time he can it's too late. He never stopped looking for Hera and before long he decided to visit Nyx. It was no secret that Nyx and Zeus hated each other, but after the incident with Alexander the Sisters of Fate would only help if either Nyx or Erebus asked them to. Nyx would be the easiest to find.

He waited til nightfall and and carefully located the purest form of night in the sky which would be Lady Nyx herself. He bowed before her. Nyx had long black hair, violet eyes, snow white skin, and a dress which had ever-changing hues of blues, blacks, and purples.

Nyx looked at Zeus and part of her wanted to just blast him away from her but she saw the change in him and even her daughter Herma (Day) so it as well. "You wish for help in your remedial task of finding Hera?" Nyx was still going to test him with each response he gave.

Zeus got angry "It isn't remedial! She is my wife, my heart and soul, I need to find her!"

Nyx did not truly believe this response for despite what she as seen and heard, she did trust Zeus. "Wife? You only wish to have her as one when it is convenient to have her. You never did care about her. You enjoyed hurting her."

Zeus fell to his knees and cried. "I never meant to hurt her. I know out of everything I have done to her is wrong but I can't stop loving her. I want her back to show her the truth and if she chooses to stay behind I will let her stay. I just want to say how sorry I am to her." He cried not caring that Nyx would laugh at him.

Nyx did not laugh though instead because he actually cried in front of her made her wonder if it was possible that he indeed loved her. "Look in the lost Paradise." That's all she said and left.

Zeus stayed where he was thankful that she helped but he didn't know where or what she meant. He though long and hard and before he knew it, he realized the one and only place she could be currently was the place where none go but all may see for to some it was just a place of ice but from what he remembered of Hera it would be Paradise.

Meanwhile, Hera was in a small village in the north pole. The people have adapted to the cold from Hera's past dealing to the point where it would be like spring to them. She became a teacher in fighting and medicine, as well as the a kindergarten teacher. Once in awhile she sang at a local club called "Divine Dreams" she loved it there but she was still unhappy for many people tried to get close to her but she no longer really felt that she deserved kindness at all or even love.

Okay, I finally have this in but because of various things going on, I have no clue when my next chapter will and I will try to make them a little longer. I hope you enjoy this small bit.


	9. Authors Note Poll

Check my Profile for poll information. It will determine which story is finshed and what order.

I am very busy and I would like to see at least one story finished. So please let me know which one you my reader want me to finsh.


	10. Author's Note - Important Please Read

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE - PLEASE READ!**

Alright, I'm deeply sorry for the delay. I thought I would updating sooner but alas, I'm afraid life is getting in my way of writing. Drama will never leave and when I believe it to start to settle down to focus on my writing it boils over again. Suffice to say I won't be updating for a long while.

Note: I've not forgotten my stories and fully intended to finish them, though I have no idea when that might be. It should also be said every story I have, has been worked on, on and off, due to drama and the curse of all writers (WRITER'S BLOCK).

Has for the following stories I will give you a clue as to how far along they are and a short reason to what inspired me for it.

* * *

><p>"Night and Day: Where the Blood Flows" = Naruto<p>

Summary: What would happen if the bloodlines of all the nations gathered together to form a new nation? Prepare yourself for a tale like no other, but watch as Naruto, Female Haku, and a couple of O.C.s change the world to end the fear of not just the Tailed Beasts but of the Kekkei-genkais so many wield. Though what forces will stand in their way? Who is to say? Rated M for later chapters.

Status: I have the early prologue done and almost done with the official chapter one.

Reason / Inspiration - I started this because I had idea for new village where everyone who has bloodline or tailed beast inside of them can live peacefully. The idea stayed in my head until I found other stories that gave me more thoughts on it and then here it is.

* * *

><p>"Heart and Mind make Soulmates " = Vampire Kisses<p>

Summary: Valentine comes back for Billy or Will as he is called now. Will is alone and sad, how will thses two live happily?

Status: Working on my first ever full blow Slash Lemon and this chapter is prooveing to be more difficult to write and it is also at 7 pages.

Reason / Inspiration - To be perfectly honest, I didn't start this story, it was a cousion of my who used my account so her parents who question her about anything, though as a little deal I made with her, I am no taking over it and if need be give make to her. So in a way this is a challenge for me in general to write.

Beta: I request a Beta for this story and I would also like someone to give me honest advice on the story outside of editing. If anyone wants to be it, let me know in a Private Message please.

* * *

><p>"Toshrio's Moon and Momo's Sun Comes One " = Bleach<p>

Summary: I am sorry but I suck at this part. There will lots of lemons and limes in every chapter.

Status: The latest chapter is not coming quickly has I would like. It seems as though I lost my muse for this story altogether.

Reason / Inspiration - I love the pairing and I have read some many hitsuhina lemon one-shot challenges and so I decided to make my own but actually have a plot in each chapter.

"Hera's Final Act " = Greek Mythology

Summary: Hera has finally left Zeus. She has long since accepted that she was a mistake. Zeus discovers how much he actually needs her and thus the story will change as is goes.

Status: the current chapter I'm working on is only half done, fore I'm trying to lengthen them and it seems as though I hit a block.

Reason / Inspiration - I love Greek mythology and I had interesting dream on the possible reality life of Hera. So I went with it.

Beta: I request a Beta for this story as well if anyone wants to be it, let me know in a Private Message please.

* * *

><p>"Pureblood's Lust " = Vampire Knight<p>

Summary: Haruka and Juri have to leave their home…will they make it through their brother Rido's wrath?…Lemons coming soon!…Haruka x Juri… death to Rido… a little bit of Kaname x Yuki… read to find out more…

Status: I have maybe two pages in for the current chapter but it is hard because I keep loosening where I was heading with it.

Reason / Inspiration - I got addicted with Vampire Knight and I wanted to my spin on the past of Haruka and Juri.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, now those are my published stories that I'm still working on and just so you all know <span>I'M NOT ABANDING THESE STORIES AND FULLY INTEND TO FINISH THEM, I REPEAT I FULLY INTEND TO FINISH THEM.<span>**

**Once again I'm sorry for all the delays.**


End file.
